Une passion à rendre fou
by Gentle Slave
Summary: Une chambre à jamais souillée et un homme plongé dans un profond sommeil sont le résultat d'un enfant fragile aimant à en devenir fou.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! :D**

**Et c'est reparti pour un nouveau OS ! Dans celui-là, le Geek est un peu (beaucoup ?) OOC. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le faire ainsi, hum.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet. Si ça dérange, je supprimerais.**

**Bonne lecture~ !**

* * *

Les yeux du jeune homme s'ouvrirent au contact d'une brise fraîche provenant de la fenêtre de la chambre. Le doux reflet du soleil éblouit ses douces prunelles azurs. Confortablement installé dans ses draps soyeux, sa peau frissonna au passage du courant d'air. Le silence régnant dans la pièce, fit un bien fou au jeune garçon qui lâcha un long soupir de bien être. Après un petit instant à contempler le plafond, il tourna son regard vers le côté gauche du lit.

Une forme se dessinait sous la couverture. Après un court moment de réflexion, les lèvres du garçon affichèrent un grand sourire. Il s'approcha un peu plus de cette présence.

« Bah alors, on dort toujours ? » murmura t-il.

A ces mots, il diminua la proximité jusqu'à arriver vers son but. Seule une chevelure dépassait de la couette. Il passa un bras autour de la masse et y approcha son visage. Les paupières closes, il huma les courtes mèches avec avidité.

« Tu sens tellement bon... »

Se remémorant les événements de la veille, les joues du jeune homme s'empourprèrent subitement. Son étreinte se fit plus forte au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs resurgissaient.

« Tu sais... J'ai vraiment aimé la soirée d'hier... Je... Je n'avais jamais fais ça auparavant et... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, la gêne l'envahissait. Mais il ne reçut aucune réaction de la part de l'objet de ses souvenirs. Le garçon laissa échapper un petit rire embarrassé.

«Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que je t'aurais... ! Et puis je pense que je n'ai pas été si mal puisque tu as crié jusqu'à t'en déchirer les cordes vocales ! »

Cette fois-ci, un rire plus affirmé s'échappa des lèvres du garçon. Il s'écarta de l'individu qui ne réagissait toujours pas et se décida à se lever. Il ramassa un tee-shirt au pied du lit et le jaugea du regard.

« Hum. Il n'est pas très propre celui-là. » Il posa son regard accusateur vers l'individu, les sourcils froncés. « Tu ne peux pas être soigneux, juste pour cette fois ? En plus, ça va être difficile à faire partir au lavage... »

D'un soupir agacé, il jeta négligemment le tissu sur la moquette collante et partit à la recherche d'un autre dans son armoire. Après avoir trouvé son bonheur et l'avoir enfilé, le petit semblait soucieux.

« Mince, où est ma casquette ? »

Il fouilla un peu partout dans la pièce mais aucune trace de cette dernière. Au passage, il ramassa une chaise où des cordes ensanglantées étaient restées accrochées aux extrémités de celle-ci. Pris d'une soudaine illumination, le garçon se précipita vers la personne endormie. L'expression qu'arborait à présent le jeune garçon, ne mentait pas sur le résultat de sa recherche.

« Quel cachottier ! Tu aurais dû me prévenir que tu l'avais ! Ça m'aurais empêché de la chercher partout ! »

Effectivement, l'accessoire se trouvait dans la main de l'endormi dépassant du lit. Le gamin la saisit et la posa sur sa tête. Il caressa de la pulpe de ses doigts la joue meurtrie de son amant. Se rendant compte de la présence d'un liquide rougeâtre sur ces derniers, l'enfant les suçota bruyamment. Le petit goût métallique qui envahissait son palais, provoqua chez lui une pointe d'excitation, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il succombe une fois de plus à ce plaisir.

D'un pas décontracté, il se dirigea vers la porte menant au couloir. Au moment de poser la main sur la poignée, il dirigea une nouvelle fois son regard vers la pièce. L'air exaspéré, il lâcha un énième soupir en balançant la tête de droite à gauche.

« Mais comment je vais faire pour tout ranger et nettoyer moi... ? Tu me déçois beaucoup Patron, si tu savais... »

Il avait bien raison de se poser cette question. L'état de cette dernière n'était pas très rassurant. Entre les meubles et les murs marqués par une nuit remplie de tourmentes et de barbarie, la pièce sera à tout jamais marquée.

Et c'est ainsi, que l'enfant à la casquette quitta la pièce en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Laissant l'homme au souffle éteint qu'il aimait au point d'être devenu fou, seul dans ce lit et cette chambre souillés qui ne lui appartenaient pas, le bras ballant et le corps abîmé par ce trop plein de passion dévorante...


End file.
